1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed towards an animal training device and, in particular, to a dog training device such as a dog stacking trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Animals, such as dogs, are often trained to perform certain actions. For example, dogs may be trained to follow obedience commands, perform tricks, be a guide dog to lead the blind, be a rescue dog to find victims of a disaster, be a hunting dog to aid in hunting, or serve as a guard animal.
Animals may also be trained for other purposes, such as to stand in a desired position as part of a competition. For example, dogs are frequently trained to stand a particular way when being presented or examined as part of a conformation competition at a show. Traditionally, this presentation is done by having the dog stand in a manner which shows off its physical features, position, stance, coat, etc. In particular, dogs are many times taught to stand in a slightly stretched position with all four feet on the ground. Standing in the proper position is often referred to as “stacking.”
Dogs must be trained to stand in the proper position and many conventional dog training methods involve rewarding desired behavior while ignoring or correcting undesired behavior. Because dogs may have a strong sense of kinesiological awareness and may be acutely aware of their body position, dogs may be trained to stand in the desired position. During such training, the dog may be placed in the desired position and may be rewarded for maintaining the desired position. Over the years, many techniques and devices have been used to teach the dog the proper stacking position. Some trainers may have used soup cans, blocks of wood and the like to reinforce the proper stacking position.
Conventional dog training devices, however, may cause physical harm or injury to the dog. Conventional dog training devices may also include multiple parts and may be difficult to use. In addition, many traditional dog training devices may not be very sturdy and the components may not be securely fastened together. Thus, the devices may wobble or undesirably move, which may make the training of the dog more difficult and time consuming. Further, many known dog training devices can only be used with dogs of certain sizes or types, and cannot be used on dogs of different types, sizes and abilities.